Predictions
by AngelWings46846
Summary: Gray and Lucy were just maybe starting a relationship when Lucy decided to leave to figure out what she wants for her life, herself. And so one year later Lucy comes back and she and Gray start a real relationship but Gray can't help but notice that Lucy's a little...distant. And it makes him wonder...Rated M: Language
1. Prolouge

Predictions

Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

**Gray's P.O.V**

_"Lucy, please don't go." _

_I pleaded, watching as her chocolate brown eyes shined with self-conflict and determination. I know that she doesn't want to leave me and the guild, her nakama behind, but there's something _more_ that she wants. I do not want her to leave, and that's the only thought in my mind. I know I am being selfish right now, but I just cannot see anyother reason in why she'd want to leave. _

_"...Gray, I'm sorry but I have to do this. For me. Weren't you the one to tell me to start thinking of myself instead of others? Weren't you the one who told me to do things for myself, that it's okay to be a little selfish sometimes? And maybe by leaving, I'll find a greater happiness-" _

_I cut her off, "What greater happiness could there possibly be when we could be together, always."_

_I ask her shocked and almost tired. I'm trying to understand her really I am, but this is a chance for us to be _together_ so why is she giving that up? _

_"Gray, please try to understand me. I just developed a real true friendship with Juvia, and then we go and fall in love with eachother, well I admit that we both felt something for eachother the moment we met but I feel like I dented my relationship with her even though we have made amends and she is slowly moving on from you. But I just don't know. I don't have an answer for you, yet. Do I want us to be together, absoloutly. But I want to take some time and figure out what I _really _want in this life. And once I do, I'll come back. I promise. And am I one to break my promises?"_

_She's calm as she puts her hands on my face, caressing my cheek telling me that she cares and loves me but she has to leave _for her. _I sigh surrending myself to her. She needs this, I know it. It just kills me knowing it because that means that she's going away, and I'll miss her terribly. But I will wait for her, hell I'd wait a thousand years for her to be ready to be mine. _

_I nod slowly, "Alright. But I just hate saying goodbye." she immediately put her finger over my lips. _

_"Don't say goodbye. I hate that word because goodbye means leaving and leaving means forgetting. And I'm not forgetting, am I?" She told me with kind firmness__**.(A/N: Yes I did just totally use the quote from Peter Pan, love that movie. R.I.P Robin Williams. No copyright intended) **_

_I smiled looking down at her beautiful face, "No. I'm sorry, I will see you again."_

_She smiled at me, my heart lifts with this joy that I feel. God, I love her. _

_"See you later, Fullbuster." she says as she walks away from me and to the train. _

_"See you later, Heartfilia." I say back and watch her train leave and then I stay there staring after it even when it's gone. I'll be waiting for you, my Lucy. _

But that happened a long time ago, one full excrusiating long year. And I'm still waiting for her to come back to me. She did come back, though. In fact she came back a week ago but she's changed. The kind of change that tells me that she met someone else along the way but is trying hard to keep her feelings that she once had for me. It fails and she knows it. Yes, we did start publicaly dating but she's just so _distant_ and she won't tell me what's wrong or what's happened to her in the year that she's been gone. And that bugs the hell out of me. Does she still love me, yes she does. I see it in the way she looks at me when she thinks I'm not looking. That look is filled with love, care, hope, happiness, but also confusion and conflict within herself. It makes me wonder, what happened to my Lucy?

**End of Gray's P.O.V**


	2. Chapter 1

Predictions Chapter 1 Problem

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. This is based off the Anime Series not the Manga Series. No copyright intended. I do own the story line, because I made that all up with my brain.**

***Flashback One Year Ago* **

**Lucy's P.O.V **

Laughter, that's the first thing I remember when I think about him, my Gray. He could always manage to make me laugh or smile even when I was in the most shittiest mood. I could totally be a bitch to him and he'd still manage to make me laugh and feel better. It was strange to me at first and I kept pondering over it as to the reason why. But then after a while I decided to just stop wondering and accept it as it is. He just loves me. It's that simple. And when you're in love, you'd do anything for the other to keep them happy. That's what Gray always kept me being, happy. Oh, god I miss him terribly. But it can't be helped. This is my 6th month away from the guild, already half the year went by, and I miss them terribly but I can honestly say that I have found some peace within myself and I think it's time to go back home. Maybe.

I'm currently in the city of Crocus, yeah I know, it's enemy territory of the Sabertooth Guild, but as of for now I'm not part of Fairy Tail anymore, physically not emotionally. In my heart they will always be my nakama. I'm just now walking the streets in the rain returning from the city's book store with my destination being my motel that I'm currently renting. I did get a job as a waitress at this one bakery/cafe so I could keep my rent going in both my motel and my apartment back in Magnolia.

"Ah!" I yelped as I fell on the pavement on my ass, I bumped into someone. Oops.

"Maybe you should watch where your going." a familiar voice said.

I pouted and looked up than see Sting fucking Eucliffe.

"Your the one who ran into me, jerk." I said standing up, the asshole didn't even have the decency to ask if I needed help up.

He smirked at me. "What are you even doing here, Eucliffe?" I asked narrowing my gaze at him, arms crossed over my chest.

"What? I can't walk around in my own city, little fairy? The question is what are _you_ doing here?" he asked flashing a smirk and wrapping an arm over my shoulders.

I pushed his arm off scowling, "None of your damn business."

He chuckled at that, "None of my business?" he laughed, "You're in _my_ city, fairy. Course it's my business." he said putting his arm back to where he had it and tightened his grip on my shoulder.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tried to look at him but that's hard to do at night in the rain with street lights as your only source of well light. I didn't answer him, I wanted him to let me go.

"C'mon Blondie, you know that if I were in your city, I'd tell you why I'm there. So how bout you return the favor by answering me." he said with a calm edgy voice.

"Fine, if you must know. I left my guild for a while, I need to figure somethings out. Things that require to be alone. There, I told you, now please let me go."

I asked him as nicely as I could manage. Okay, I didn't totally _hate _the guy but I do dislike him for his egotistic asshole attitude. I actually think he could be a really nice guy if he wants to be, though I think that about everyone because I'm just so optimistic of the world and it's people. Surprise, he let me go without a hassle. Which is weird, I was expecting him to drag me back to his guild and keep me as prisoner and bait for my guild. But he didn't, he let me go.

"Damn. Going through that 'finding inner peace' shit, are ya?" He nods slowly as if it's all too familiar. "Yup, people do that a lot. I more than others probably, in fact that's what I'm doing right now. What a coincidence." he said then chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess. Bye now." I half-waved and turned to leave but Sting caught me by my coat sleeve.

"Whoa, wait there Blondie. You dropped something when you so carelessly smashed into me." he said. I rolled my eyes and took the book that I dropped from his hand. Our fingers brushed slightly in the process.

"Thanks, now I really have to go." I told him as I'm about to walk away.

"Alright, I'll see you around, Blondie." he said smirking, saluted me with two fingers and we went our separate ways. And for a moment, I stopped and watched him leave. Just wondering about him. He makes me curious and that could be a very bad thing.

***End of Flashback One Year Ago***

That one memory from sometime in April of last year is where the start of all my confusion and troubles started. This isn't fair. It's not fair to me, and it's certainly not fair to Gray. He deserves someone who will give him her all, not someone who may have fallen in love with another while still being in love with him which is what I did. I fell in love with Sting Eucliffe when I still and always will love Gray Fullbuster. And it's bothering me not telling him what's going on with me. I can tell Gray's worried and concerned, but mostly confused my my actions as he should be. But I just don't want him to hate me for falling in love with Sting, I'm scared that he'll push me away for good before I get the chance to fully explain my feelings to him. And I know, I can't keep avoiding it like I have been, I will have to tell him at some point. I just don't know when that will be.

**End of Lucy's P.O.V**


	3. Attention: Author's Note

**_Attention:_**

**_Hey, my fans of. As of today, 4-14-16, I am going to try and update all of my stories by 9-1-16. To explain my absence from my stories is that I had accidentally broken my computer screen back in last January and hadn't been able to get it fixed yet. So I gave it to a family member who was going to try to fix it for me but wasn't able to and they gave it back to me a few days ago. The screen is still badly cracked in my right corner. So I'll get through it, :) I'm sure all of you have been annoyed and fed up that I hadn't updated anything for so long but please don't give up on me, I'm doing my best. And as I said I'm going to try to update every story with one or two chapters by next month. I'm going to be busy with all of this on top of school so please bare with me as I write. Thank you all for your continued love and support for my stories. It means a lot to me. So please don't give up on me, read and review, it helps me see what I need to accomplish to become a better writer. Give me all your criticism, I dare you. ;)_**

**_-AngelWings46486_**


End file.
